Final Fantasy: El Cristal Irrompible
by Jackei98
Summary: Hinata, gracias a un ataque en su pueblo, cae en Paals, un planeta que anteriormente se encontraba inevitable. Al despertar se da cuenta que aquel planeta resulta ser habitado por seres humanos y titanes que en el Nido ya estaba extintos. Levi conoce a la joven de otro planeta y por ordenes de la Madre de Paals, deberán ir al nido.
1. Mas allá del horizonte

**¡Primera historia en esta cuenta!**

 **Para los que no me conocen visiten mi Bio :3**

 **¿Por qué escogí el LeviHina? Pues cuando vi los OVAS de SnK pensé Quiero emparejarlo con Hinata Se lo comenté a una amiga y ella no es muy fan de Hinata y me dijo Ahora que lo pienso, quedarían muy bien y tienen ciertas cosas en sus personalidades en común**

 **Conseguí la colección desde el 1 hasta el 10 de** _ **Final Fantasy**_ **(Mi juego favorito) ya termine de jugar el** _ **XIII**_ **,** _ **XIII-2**_ **,** _ **Lightning Return, XIV**_ **y ya termine el demo del** _ **Final Fantasy XV**_ **. Por eso este fanfic es fantasioso. No daré por seguro el Lemon, si veo que puedo colocarlo lo pondré pero por ahora no se hagan muchas ilusiones.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, les dejo continuar su camino.**

 _ **Crossover.**_

 **LeviHina (Levi x Hinata)**

 **Muerte de personajes.**

 **Los asteriscos (*) Son para aclaraciones al final de cada capi.**

 **En SnK Wiki: Dice que no se sabe la verdadera edad de Levi pero que es sorprendentemente viejo xD pero también dice que tiene un poco más de treinta, supongamos que en los OVAS Levi debe de tener unos vientidelepalante así que no me maten si Levi sale medio pedófilo XD**

 **Doy gracias por adelantado a los que dejen su Rw 3**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mas allá del horizonte.

.

.

.

 _ **El momento elegido por el azar**_

 _ **Vale siempre más que el elegido por nosotros.**_

 **—Proverbio Chino.**

.

.

.

Otro día más para Levi, otro día en que tendrá que verles la cara a los cadetes, aguantar a la molesta de Hanji y las bromas discretas de Erwin, lo único bueno es que ese día salían a la venta dos cosas: Un nuevo producto de limpieza y la continuación de la saga de su libro favorito ¿Levi le gustaba algo aparte de golpear a los cadetes y la limpieza profunda? Si, y eso eran los libros. A diferencia de lo que muchos creían, Levi Arckeman si soñaba con un mundo fuera de los muros, más allá de lo que habían explorado…De ahí su fanatismo por la famosa saga de _Final Fantasy_ , si sabía que el libro era completamente fantasioso pero existía un mundo con tecnología mucho más avanzada y sin titanes ¡Un mundo sin titanes! ¡¿Quién no amaría un libro así?! Por ello se encontraba saliendo de la librería con el décimo quito libro de esa maravillosa saga. Que dios bendiga al autor.

Para su mala suerte, al día siguiente seria la siguiente expedición del grupo de reconocimiento y no podría leerlo hasta que llegase de ella —Y si salía vivo también cabe destacar— Había visto salir también a uno de los cadetes de su escuadrón con el mismo libro, no recodaba su nombre pero su peinado raro y rubio _Un amigo de Eren_ Recordó.

Eren Jeager. Él era otro tema de hablar para los cotillas, el chico titán y, quizá, el milagro para la humanidad. Levi también pensaba eso pero él nunca se quedaría tranquilo hasta ver a los titanes sin vida alguna, ¡o mejor!, no verlos simplemente.

Cuando regreso al castillo se dispuso a preparar todo para el día siguiente, limpio un poco la habitación y luego se dispuso asearse para leer el libro tranquilamente sin molestias, no se despegó del libro hasta que vio a la luna en su punto más alto del cielo. Al día siguiente había amanecido de tan mal humor que el primero que le hablase pagaría las consecuencias, y claro, la pobre de Hanji pago por los platos rotos. Durante la expedición algo no andaba bien y eso era que un solo titán había a aparecido en todo lo que llevaban de tiempo, el cielo se había oscurecido por la tormenta que caería en poco tiempo.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Grito Erwin desde su caballo y Levi asintió. Cuando estaban a punto de dar la orden Eren les alcanzo— ¡Vuelve a tu puesto, nos vamos!

— ¡Mire el cielo!

Ambos subieron la vista y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, una larga y enorme estela plateada se abría paso por las nubes grises cayendo en picada. Erwin dio señal de detenerse. Sea lo que sea que fuese aquello había caído a unos cuantos metros de ellos, una onda les azoto levemente haciendo que más de uno callera del caballo.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas fue eso?! —Grito Jean

— ¿Y crees que alguno de nosotros lo sabemos?

Mikasa ya de por si estaba de mal humor.

Después de que el muro de tierra y polvo desapareciese la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza. Levi cabalgo hasta llegar al lugar del impacto.

Era un cráter enorme pero eso no era lo que le había sorprendido del todo, los dos animales metálicos si le habían sorprendido. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cuando uno de los animales se acercó a él y luego de unos segundos desaparecieron en un destello azul, el destello revoloteo sobre él y luego desapareció en el cuerpo que estaba dentro del cráter.

— ¡Levi! ¿Qué conseguiste…? Oh…

Erwin al ver el destello azul fue junto a Hanji para buscar al hombre de baja estatura.

— ¿Es… una persona?

— ¿Y tú que crees, cuatro ojos? —Respondió Levi de mala gana.

No podía ver el rostro de la persona gracias al largo y oscuro cabello que lo cubría pero si el resto del cuerpo. Tenía ropa bastante extraña, si pudiera describirla seria la ropa que tenían los personajes de su libro favorito —Una comparación absurda— Camino hasta rodear el cuerpo y movió con el pie ligeramente la cabeza de la persona.

— ¡Es una chica!

¿Hanji no podía ser más molesta y ruidosa?

En efecto era una chica, tenía el rostro sucio con una que otra herida abierta, nada grave. En su inspección noto también la extraña marca que tenía en el pecho, nunca antes había visto algo así.

— ¿Crees que sea un titán cámbiate, como Eren?

—No lo sé, Hanji…

— ¿Por qué no nos la llevamos y la investigamos?

Levi parpadeo y tomo a la chica al igual que un saco de papas.

—Al fin dices algo útil, cuatro ojos de mierda.

.

.

.

Erwin, Hanji y Levi se encontraban en el sótano. Después de varias horas la chica había despertado ya muy tarde en la noche, los miraba confundida y un tanto soñolienta, la de lentes hizo todo un escándalo por el peculiar color de ojos de la joven extraña. Ella abrió la boca un par de veces para hablar pero no hablo en ningún momento, solo miro su entorno.

— ¿Don…Donde de estoy? —Pregunto tan bajo que a Levi le pareció un susurro. La chica trato de moverse pero las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos y pies se lo habían impedido—. Pero que…

—Mi nombre es Erwin Smith— Comenzó el comandante con rostro serio pero voz tranquila— ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?

Ella miro a los presentes con duda, mordió el labio inferior un par de veces y luego hablo.

—Hinata Hyuuga.

— ¿Hinata Hyuuga? Es la primera vez que escucho eso nombre— Acoto Hanji en un susurro que solo ellos pudieron escuchar.

Erwin asintió.

—Que nombre tan raro…

—Supongo… que no es de por a-aquí.

Respondió rápido, se mostraba tranquila y eso a Levi no le dio buena espina.

— ¿Por qué caíste del cielo, Hinata?

La joven de ojos extraños ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Del…cielo? — Y como si algo hubiese hecho _click_ en su cabeza abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a moverse desesperada— ¡Sáquenme de aquí, necesito buscar a mi hermano! —Grito a todo pulmón, jalaba las cadenas con fuerza— ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! ¡Déjenme ir!

Levi había perdido ya la paciencia, entro a la celda y camino hasta la chica, ella estuvo a punto de gritar nuevamente pero él se lo impidió con una bofetada.

— ¡Levi! —Gritaron Hanji e Erwin.

Ella, con el rostro hacia un lado, quedo paralizada; por otro lado a Levi le podía importar menos. Hinata lo miro con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

—Tranquilízate, mocosa.

Ella bajo el rostro, Levi levanto una ceja ¿Esta... llorando?

—Por favor… de…déjenme ir.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos?

—Tengo que salvar a mi hermano…

— ¿De qué?

—De * _PSICOM_

Todos guardaron silencio.

— ¿Qué es _PSICOM_ , una clase de titán?

La chica los miro atónita

— ¿Titanes? ¿No están… extintos?

Erwin bufo.

—Ya quisiéramos.

—Es obvio que la caída te ha afectado —Levi frunció mas el ceño, si era que se podía claro estaba— ¿En qué universo vives que los titanes están extintos?

—Hey, enano. La chica ha caído del cielo como una bola de fuego—Agrego Hanji descansando los brazos en las barras horizontales de la celda—. No sería para nada extraño que la chica no fuese de aquí, es decir, ¡mira su ropa! —Hinata disimuladamente se miró así misma ¿Qué tenía de malo su ropa? —. Ya sé que te estamos atosigando con las preguntas y estas asustada, y confundida; pero, ¿puedes decirnos de dónde eres exactamente?

La chica volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

—So-Soy de * _Bondhum_.

— ¿Bondhum, donde queda eso?

Levi tomo aire y se acarició la cien.

—Esto será difícil de explicarles…

Susurro para sí misma, pero para su desgracia, Levi si la había escuchado.

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando Levi golpeo la pared con fuerza.

—Explica desde el inicio entonces, mocosa. Y, mientras estás en eso, también puedes decirnos cómo cojones llegaste del cielo

.

.

.

* _Paals_ , el lugar donde la humanidad había tenido sus comienzos, su madre de niña siempre le había hablado de cómo era _Paals_ y de las criaturas que ahí habitaban junto a los humanos, como en tiempos muy antiguos, la magia llenaba el aire. Pero por alguna extraña razón los animales y criaturas mágicas se habían vuelto salvajes, atacaban a las personas sin motivo alguno, el agua se secaba, poco era el alimento que nacía de la tierra, el aire era toxico. Las personas de _Paals_ llegaron a un acuerdo con las personas del * _Nido_ y una gran cantidad de habitantes fueron transportadas, por desgracias más de la mitad ya estaban afectadas por el aire toxico o no querían abandonar su tierra natal. Las personas afectadas por la toxicidad del aire y del agua eran deformes, con miembros del cuerpo más grande que el resto, otras se veían perfectamente bien hasta que se salían de sus cabales y se transformaban en una versión enorme de la persona, así habían nacido los titanes.

Hinata recordaba todo aquello mientras se encontraba sentada en el tren que la llevaría de vuelta a _Bondhum_ pues había tenido que viajar * _Palumpolum_ para una inauguración de un nuevo centro investigativo y un viaje de trabajo a una ciudad turística era muy difícil. Cerro los ojos y suspiro para luego recostarse del espaldar del asiento, pudo observar desde su puesto como dos miembros de _PSICOM_ , pedía los pases de viaje para cada pasajero, ella saco el suyo y se lo mostro al hombre o mujer frente a ella —Esos trajes de cuerpo completo de dejaban ver nada— Mientras guardaba su pase escucho como la persona hablaba con su compañero

—También de _Bondhum_.

—Pero pertenece a la guardia, y al parecer es un rango alto.

—Debes de incluirla…

—Dejémoslo así. No quiero otra bronca.

Obviamente le había parecido raro.

El viaje continuo con toda normalidad hasta llegar a la ciudad costera de _Bondhum_.

.

.

.

El portazo que sonó en su habitación le hizo despertar de repente, se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas frente a ella.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata!

Parpadeo confundida y luego vio el calendario digital de la pared de enfrente _Cierto, mi cumpleaños_ Miro nuevamente a sus amigos.

—Gracias chicas—El pastel era grande, de color blanco y lila, y en la parte superior se podía leer un "Feliz cumpleaños" —. Os habéis acordado.

— ¡¿Estas de coña, como no podríamos acordarnos?!

Karin Uzumaki era una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia y prima de su amor infantil y ex novio.

—Además, Neji fue el de la idea.

Konan era otra de sus mejores amigas, la conocía desde que tenía dieciséis, la chica de ojos ámbar era tres años mayor que ella y Karin pero aun así eran inseparables.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Neji? ¿Mi hermano Neji?

— ¡Pues claro, tontita! —Exclamo Karin— ¿O acaso conoces a otro Neji?

Hinata sonrió para sí misma y apretó el colgante que su hermano le había regalado hace ya algunos años.

—Y aprovechando la ausencia del amargadin, iremos esta noche al *castillo de fuegos artificiales. Celebraran el puesto del nuevo Alcalde de _Bondhum._

—Aun me parece increíble que alguien como Kakashi sea acalde.

— ¿A que si? Yo también pienso lo mismo

Hinata solo las escuchaba conversar, lo único malo de ese cumpleaños era que su hermano mayor estuviese lejos pero de resto todo estaba bien.

Al llegar la noche las personas se reunieron frente al domo donde serían lanzados los fuegos artificiales, grupos de jóvenes en su mayoría. Mientras estaba de pie frente al restaurant/bar de los Akimichi pudo ver lo apurado que Naruto había llegado, entro al bar y buscaba con la mirada a alguien; Ino, quien estaba junto a su novio, le dijo algunas palabras y el rubio le respondió con un fuerte y animado "gracias". Naruto Namizake, seguramente buscaba a Sakura, su prometida desde hace algunas semanas.

— ¿Te molesta el compromiso de Sakura y Naruto?

Ella miro a un lado y se encontró con Toneri Otoutsuki, un compañero de escuela y miembro de la guardia al igual que ella. Su cabello blanco ondeaba por la brisa salina de la playa y sus ojos azules brillaban con luz propia, tenía un porte tan elegante y era un hombre sincero. Como decía Karin, era parecido a ella misma.

—No, para nada— El albino subió una ceja—. Pasado pisado, Toneri.

—Si tú lo dices… ¿Dónde están tus amigas? Es raro que no estén contigo.

Hinata le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Karin esta con Sasuke, y Konan con Nagato.

—Oh… ya veo, eres la única solterona de por aquí.

Ella alzo una ceja.

—Lo dices como si de verdad fuera la única.

Toneri sonrió con diversión.

—Bueno, tú y Ten Ten.

—Ya…

Minutos de silencio que luego fueron interrumpidos por los fuegos artificiales dentro del domo, exclamaciones de sorpresa y asombro por las personas.

— ¿Quieres verles de cerca?

— ¿Cómo?

Toneri tomo su mano.

—Ven aquí—Lo siguió hasta alejarse un poco de los demás en la playa, Hinata puso los ojos en blanco al ver el vehículo del albino— ¿A qué mola?

— ¿Cuándo te la has comprado?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hoy. Súbete, princesa.

Se iba a subir atrás de Toneri pero el negó con la cabeza, la cogió por la cintura y la sentó delante de él, ella no tuvo más opción que abrazarle con fuerza cuando la moto comenzó alejarse del suelo. A pesar de que no le gustasen las alturas, Hinata se enamoró de la vista. Toco el collar que su madre le había regalado al igual que el de Neji, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo.

— ¿no pedirás un deseo? —Pregunto ella mirándolo.

Toneri sonrió de medio lado, tomo su barbilla con delicadeza e hizo algo que a la pobre oji lila dejo más que sorprendida, le había robado un beso en los labios.

—Ya se me ha cumplido.

—Toneri, yo…

El poso el dedo índice en sus labios rosados.

—No digas nada, ya sé que dirás…

.

.

.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que todavía no terminaba de comprender ¿Cómo toda una celebración había terminado en desastre? ¿Cómo había pasado de estar con Toneri observando los fuegos artificiales a volar por sus vidas? Y la más importante ¿Por qué _PSICOM_ era el responsable de todo aquello? Se mantenía abrazada con fuerza del pecho del albino mientras el alternaba el conducir y el disparar, gran momento en que llevaba su arma consigo. Unos de los de _Psicom_ dieron directo en el motor de la moto haciendo que se apagase y chocaran estrepitosamente en el suelo. Se levantó como puso.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?...

—Si…

Ambos se pusieron de pie y estaban dispuestos a correr, pero ya era tarde.

Cinco personas de negro les apuntaban, por protección, Toneri coloco a Hinata a sus espaldas.

—Venid con nosotros por…

— ¿Por las buenas o por las malas? Primero decidnos por qué.

—Se ha descubierto un * _Fal'cie_ en la ciudad central de _Bondhum_ —Dijo uno de los miembros—. Se dio inicio a La Purga para exiliar a todos los ciudadanos a _Paals_

— ¿A Paals? ¿¡Estáis locos!? —Grito ella.

—También todos los Hyuuga están bajo sospechas.

Toneri dio más pasos hacia atrás y Hinata pensó automáticamente en su hermano, agradecía que él no estuviese.

—No la llevareis con vosotros.

— ¡Silencio, _Lu´cie_! ¡Ambos vendrán con nosotros!

Hinata subió la vista para mirar al albino ¿Toneri también era un Lu´cie? Como si el chico hubiese leído sus pensamientos, la miro con una sonrisa triste y susurro _Lo siento_ Rápidamente se voltio y la empujo. Ella pudo ver como la imagen de Toneri desaparecía rápidamente mientras ella caía en picada al pozo sin fondo —Como le habían puesto sus amigos cuando lo habían descubierto— Rápidamente toda su vida paso frente a ella, su familia, amigos, absolutamente todos _Nada es coincidencia, todo forma parte del destino_ Recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor y los momentos que el la protegía de cualquier cosa, incluso el momento en que le revelo ser un _Lu´cie._

 _Dime, hermano, ¿esto formaba parte de mi destino?_

 _Esta vez no me protegiste ¿Dónde estabas?_

 _¿Así terminare?_

 _Ayúdame por favor…_

 _Te lo ruego…_

 _Quiero verte una última vez_

 _¡Protégeme una última vez_!

Ya había perdido la conciencia cuando una luz azul emergió de su pecho y la cubrió completamente en la caída, los leones gemelos: Chains y Destiny la protegían en nombre de la diosa que había escuchado el ruego de la joven y que al llegar a su tierra olvidada de _Paals_ , le cobraría el favor.

* * *

 **¡Madre mía!**

 **Creo que este es el capi más largo que eh hecho en mi vida xD pero creo que todos los capis de este fanfic serán así de largo ya que Final Fantasy XIII es muy largo.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 _ ***PSICOM:**_ Son el brazo armado del gobierno, es decir, son como los militares más fuerte; los que mantienen protegidos al Nido bajo toda costa. En cambio La Guardia protege a las personas.

 _ ***El Nido:**_ **El nido en un planeta que se encuentra por encima de Paals.**

 _ ***Paals:**_ **No es un país o ciudad, es más bien otro planeta que habita bajo del Nido**

 _ ***Palumpolum:**_ **Es una ciudad turística perteneciente al nido de la cual más adelante conoceremos**

 _ ***Bondhum:**_ **En Final Fantasy XIII Bondhum es una ciudad costera bastante grande, como** **Lightning y Sarah pertenecen a esta ciudad, Hinata y sus amigos también lo son. Pertenece al Nido.**

 _ ***Castillo de fuegos artificiales:**_ **No es un castillo como tal, así le dicen a los nipones cuando lanzan los fuegos artificiales en alguna celebración importante.**

 _ ***Fal´cie:**_ **Los Fal´cie son entes sobrenaturales. El Fal´cie encontrado Bondhum se llama Anima y es quien volvió Lu´cie a Toneri y Neji.**

 _ ***Lu´cie:**_ **Son ciervos elegidos por los Fal´cie, les otorgan poderes mágicos y de más para cumplir la misión comendada con cierto límite de tiempo.**

 **Para más información, entre en Final Fantasy Wiki xD**

 **Hacedme saber si os ha gustado esta locura de fanfic con un Rw :3**

 **Jackei fuera!**


	2. Cadenas del Destino y la Diosa de Paals

_**Crossover.**_

 **Levi x Hinata**

 **Muerte de personajes.**

 **Lemon**

 **Gracias por adelantado a todas aquellas que dejen Rw.**

 **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin y Naruto shippuden no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a** Diana Marcela-Akemi por ser el primer comentario :3

* * *

Capítulo 1: Cadenas del Destino y la Diosa de Paals

.

.

.

 **Nada es demasiado insignificante para no saberlo**

 **Y nada es demasiado grande para no intentarlo**

— **William Van Horne**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi por más que lo intentara no podía creer la existencia de un lugar, o mejor dicho planta, llamado el Nido y que aquel lugar estuviese más desarrollado en todo ¿Cómo lo sabía? En la ropa recuperada de la chica había una especie de casco el cual Hanji pudo investigar revelándoles imágenes holográficas en alta definición de la vida de Hyuuga Hinata… O algo así les había explicado ella; todo era tan diferente, todo sobresalía a su manera. Todo en las imágenes parecía normal y un tanto aburrido, hasta que llego el cumpleaños 21 de la chica: todo había comenzado con una celebración normal de ella sabrá qué cosa, al principio habían pensado que de su cumpleaños pero ella había aclarado que era algo más importante que eso, Hanji había hecho un comentario incomodo sobre el chico albino que la había besado — Incluso a Hinata se le hizo incomodo o vergonzoso hablar sobre eso— Como anterior mente menciono, todo normal y aburrido hasta que el desastre comenzó. Una persecución peligrosa al igual que una caída de varios metros ¿Cómo el aparato se había salvado? Valla Dios a saber cómo sobrevivió esa cosa. Los acorralaron y luego de un dialogo nada amistoso con los miembros del PSICOM —Ella los había mencionado anteriormente— El albino susurro un _Lo siento_ y luego la empujo en un abismo, es escucharon disparos mientras ella caía y luego se mostró una silueta, una silueta de mujer nada corpóreo y casi indistinguible, la silueta estiro los brazos hacia Hinata —Eso le pareció ver— y susurro algo como _Una hija de Paals eres y la madre de protegerá Paals te protegerá, la protectora de las cadenas del destino te convertiré…_ A continuación un par de luces azules salieron de la nada, una más clara que la otra, y luego las imágenes acabaron.

Todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, Levi miro a Hinata y esta se encontraba con la mirada perdida, mirando al vacío.

—Hinata ¿Puedo llamarte así? —Pregunto Erwin, ella parpadeo un par de veces, como si volviese en sí y luego asintió levemente—Bien, tengo el deber de hacerte algunas preguntas y mucho me temo que deberás contestarlas—Hinata volvió a asentir con la cabeza— ¿Qué es PSICOM? Ayer también los has mencionado.

—Son… Son la fuerza armada, protegen a la nación.

Dijo con inseguridad, Levi lo noto.

—Bien ¿Tú eras partes de ellos? —Ella negó moviendo la cabeza— ¿Por qué?

—Pertenezco a la Guardia…

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —Pregunto Levi esta vez.

Hinata lo miro.

—Mi trabajo es proteger a al pueblo, a las personas… Bajo toda costa.

— ¿Por qué estos… PSICOM, los atacaron?

Hinata arrugo la nariz levemente.

—Encontraron un Fal´cie en la ciudad central de Bondhum—Levi arqueo una ceja—. Los Fal´cie, por lo que sabemos, son entes sobrenaturales peligrosos, una amenaza.

— ¿Por qué los Hyuuga están bajo sospecha?

Hablo Levi, nuevamente.

—Mi hermano… Él…

— ¿Qué sucede con él, Hinata? —Hablo Hanji posando una mano en la espalda de la joven.

—Mi hermano mayor, Neji. Es un Lu´cie.

— ¿Qué son los Lu´cie?

Hinata desvió la mirada a la vez que mordía su labio inferior.

—. No quiero responder eso…

—Debes de responder—Exigió Levi

Hinata suspiro.

—Son ciervos de los Fal´cie, igualmente se consideran amenaza.

—El albino que estaba contigo también le llamaron Lu´cie—Hinata poso su mirada en Erwin— ¿Por qué los Fal´cie los vuelven sus ciervos?

—No sabemos mucho al respecto… Pero—Hinata tomo una gran bocana de aire—. Neji me conto que es escogido por su potencial para cumplir una misión en una cantidad de tiempo límite. Les otorgan dones especiales y si la misión es muy pesada, les dan un Eidolone.

— ¿Qué sucede si cumples la misión? ¿Vuelven a la normalidad? —Hinata se notaba cada vez menos fuerte— ¿Qué es un Eidolone?

—Los Eidolones, según mi hermano, son algo así como compañeros para ayudar en la misión—Tomo otra bocana de aire—. No, no vuelven a la normalidad. Sus cuerpos se convierten en cristal irrompible y, se dice, que viven eternamente.

—Eso no suena nada bien…

—Hanji, silencio—La de lentes se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué sucede si no logran cumplirla?

—Ellos… Ellos—La voz de Hinata se quebró—. Son convertidos en Cie´th—Mordió su labio inferior, Levi pensó que evitaba sollozar—… Criaturas grotescas que pierden su identidad y su forma humana.

Respondió antes de que le preguntaran.

—Erwin, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy…

—Aun no Hanji, una pregunta más.

Hinata tomo aún más aire y miro con determinación al rubio.

—Si es sobre aquello último que apareció, no sé qué es y no sé qué quiso decir.

Levi se apoyó de la pared y levanto una pierna, también apoyándola en la pared.

—Quizá si sabes que era y también el significado de lo que quiso decir—Hinata abrió la boca para responder pero Levi fue más rápido y continuo—. Y, también, quizá eso es lo que te da miedo. Te ha llamado "Hija de Paals"…

—Vengo del Nido.

—Aun así te llamo de esa manera… ¿Sabes, mocosa? Ya sé que sucede…

—Levi, ya.

—Tienes la misma idea que yo sobre esa cosa—Levi se le acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal—. Eso es lo que tanto te aterra ¿No? Te aterra saber que tienes razón y que esa cosa sea un Fal´cie…

—No…

—…Y la idea de que eres un Lu´cie al igual que tu hermano…

—No…

— ¡Levi, ya déjala!

—Y también de que te hayas convertido en el enemigo del Nido sin quererlo. O quizá si lo querías…

— ¡No, no es cierto! —Grito con la cabeza gacha, Hanji miro reprochoriamente al segundo comandante del grupo de reconocimiento, al igual que Erwin lo miraba mal— ¡No es cierto!... no es cierto.

—Sigue auto convenciéndote, pero yo vi, cuando aterrizaste, a aquello que llamas Eidolones y también vi la marca en tu pecho.

Hinata no aguanto más, estaba al límite y Levi solo había sido la gota que derramo el vaso sacándole en cara todas las verdades escondidas que obviamente estaban latente en su interior. Con rápidos movimientos que al mismo Levi le sorprendieron al igual que la bofetada recibida en su mejilla derecha.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Levi miro a la chica quien respiraba de forma errática y lo miraba con furia impregnada sus ojos lilas.

Esos ojos, Levi los examino. Eran tan limpios, sabía que eran lilas pero era un lila tan claro que podría llegarse a confundir con el blanco o el perla, no había ni una marca de suciedad en ellos, había tanto sentimiento positivo en ellos que para Levi ella solo era otra mocosa más porque aquellos pensamientos positivos y sentimientos llenos de esperanza e inocencia solo formaban parte de un niño, de un mocoso que aún no conoce nada de la vida. Ese era el caso de Hinata y sus ojos, su vida, a comparación con la suya propia, había sido perfecta seguramente, si tomaba sus manos seguramente no conseguiría ningún cayo en ellos, se le quitaba la ropa lo más factible era que no habría ninguna cicatriz. Comenzaba a pensar que todo aquel planeta le daba asco por haber tenido una vida tan pacífica.

—Como sea, Erwin. Decídete que vas hacer con ella de una buena vez— Le dio la espalda a la joven y comenzó el recorrido a las afueras del sótano—. Yo me largo.

—Al parecer lo has cabreado—Dijo Hanji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Es fácil sacarlo de sus casillas, pero la bofetada… ¡Que guay!

—Yo… Yo solo quería que no siguiera ha…hablando—Hinata comenzó a juagar con un mechón de su cabello—. Fue… bastante grosero.

—No es que quiera reabrir el tema pero ¿Levi tenia razón? —Pregunto el Rubio y Hinata lo miro un poco entristecida.

—Esa figura… Definitivamente no estoy segura, pero creo que si era un Fal´cie—Llevo una de sus manos a su propio pecho con algo de tristeza—. Ayer, mientras me colocaba la ropa que me habéis prestado, vi la marca— La imagen de una marca similar en la espalda de Neji llego rápidamente—.Es la marca de un Lu´cie.

—Entonces Levi si tenía razón.

—Debería de disculparme.

Hanji palmeo la espalda de Hinata fuertemente.

— ¡Que va! No tienes por qué hacerlo, él también se pasó de la raya

Hinata sonrió Levemente, solía encariñarse muy rápido y ya veía a la de lentes como a una hermana mayor.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la misión que te ha dado? —Hinata negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Erwin.

—No lo sé, no me ha dado alguna señal.

—Bien, entonces una última pregunta—Erwin se levantó con una sonrisa—. Como no sabemos mandarte de regreso al Nido ¿Te gustaría formar parte de nuestras filas mientras encontramos una forma?

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco ¿Quedarse en Paals e investigar sobre aquel lugar? ¿Aprender más de ellos? Sabía que pasaría un tiempo para poder regresar a su hogar y debía de admitirlo, con solo un día de haber explorado aquel castillo y haber conocido a algunos cadetes, ya les estaba tomando algo de cariño a la mayoría; Hanji, Erwin y Mikasa sobretodo.

—Sí, me gustaría.

Al ver la dulce sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la recién llegada de otro planeta, Erwin supo enseguida que, al igual que Eren, esa chica ya estaba ligada a su salvación.

Esa noche Hinata no podía dormir así que había salido a caminar por el castillo, hacia horas que la cena había sido servida y quedo maravillada con la calidez que rodeaba el comedor, al principio solo había silencio hasta que Jean, en uno de sus errados intentos de llamar la atención de Mikasa, hizo que Eren se molestase y una pelea verbal comenzara; risas llenaban el aire y Hinata recordó los días en la academia escolar cuando tenían unos trece años. Se vio así misma en Mikasa ya que ella solo sonreía levemente. Todo el ambiente de diversión se apagó cuando Levi entro al comedor con su típico rostro inexpresivo y todos guardaron silencio. Le recordó a su padre. Su padre, no lo veía desde que su madre había muerto unos meses después del nacimiento de su hermana menor, Hanabi, pocas eran las noticias que recibía de él, en cambio a Hanabi siempre la veía cada vez que podía y le contaba cosas de su madre, de su vida en la costa de Bondhum, de su trabajo y de sus amigos. Hanabi era tan parecida a su padre y a la vez tan diferente, más expresiva, más abierta y más fuerte de carácter.

.

.

.

— ¡Atención, mocosos! — El grito de Levi le hizo encogerse de hombros, no se sorprendió que los cadetes respondiesen de inmediato—. ¡Esta de aquí, es su nueva compañera! — Hinata no prestó especial atención a los murmullos de los jóvenes, en su cabeza solo repicaba la frase _Esta de aquí_ — ¡Preséntate!

Ella trago saliva con dificultad, se sintió como en el primer día de escuela.

— ¡So… Soy Hyuuga Hinata, un gusto conocerles!

Se dio una bófeta mental ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeaba otra vez?

— ¡Mikasa!

— ¡Señor!

— ¡Entrenaras con ella!

— ¡Si, señor!

Podía sentir la penetrante mirada del segundo capitán en ella y en cada uno de sus movimientos, se le dificultaba un poco moverse ya que estaba acostumbrada a su ropa habitual y no a la que le habían prestado, estaba muy agradecida pero acertar una patada con aquellos pantalones no era nada fácil, mas no obstante, el resultado era el mismo. Debía de admitir que los entrenaban muy bien pero si lo comparaba con el entrenamiento en la academia militar de Bondhum, solo eran cosas demasiado básicas para ella; primero fue Mikasa, luego Jean, Eren, Armin, la chica patata —No sabía su nombre y la llamaban de esa manera y por ultimo Hanji, quien se unió al ver su destreza en pelea. Mientras Hanji estaba de cabeza no se podía creer que la hubiese derribado tan fácilmente, a Mikasa le pasaba igual, si le había dado pelea pero había terminado igual que la mujer de lentes.

— ¡Guau, Hinata! —Exclamo Hanji luego de levantarse y sacudir su ropa— ¡Eso fue impresionante!

— ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento habéis tenido?

Pregunto Jean un poco decepcionado de que una chica le venciera, otra vez.

—Pues, para ser sincera… Lo de ustedes es básico para mí.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

Hinata se encogió de hombros y asintió.

— ¡Oye, enano! ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Hinata noto el tic en la ceja derecha del hombre.

—No creo que sea buena…

— ¡Hinata, en posición!

Hinata esquivo por casi nada el golpe de Levi, solo había corrida a por ella, había curvado su cuerpo de modo que las palmas de las manos tocasen el suelo, levanto las piernas y con movimientos en los brazos comenzó a girar su cuerpo mientras dejaba las piernas abiertas de manera horizontal. Levi se sorprendió por aquel movimiento y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Hinata inclino los brazos y se impulsó con ellos hacia arriba, y luego inclino levemente el cuerpo para volver a estar de pie frente a él, resoplo y retiro su cabello del rostro. Levi tenía el ceño fruncido.

Todos los presentes sabían que aquello había sido una declaración de guerra.

.

.

.

— ¡Pero valla, valla! ¡Al parecer no eres muy buena es esto! ¿No, Hinata? —Levi estaba de brazos cruzados en una de las ramas de los arboles mientras que ella estaba enredada en un árbol—. Y eso que no estás la usando la espada.

— ¡Es la primera vez que uso esto! —Levi alzo una ceja—. No tenemos esta clase de cosas en el Nido.

— ¿Cómo pelean entonces con las bestias o Eidolones?

—Nunca invadimos territorio de animales salvajes—Dijo Hinata mientras trataba de zafarse del equipo tridimensional—. Y, que yo sepa, no hay registros de peleas con Eidolones ni en los archivos de la PSICOM, ni en los libros de historia…

Logro zafarse pero al hacerlo fue inminente la caída, no se sorprendió ver que Levi seguía en el árbol, observándola con su misma expresión inmutable ¿Le divertía verla en aquella situación? No lo sabía y eso la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso alguna vez han tenido una guerra?

—Solo la guerra Magi, y fue hace muchos años ya…

— ¿Qué tanto?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Yo te puedo decir que hace muchos siglos atrás, pero esto es Paals y tienen el mismo aspecto que en los libros de historia—Hinata desvió la mirada—…Primitiva.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Levi ¿Les había llamado primitivos?

— ¡Capitán Levi! —Un cadete recién llegaba, todo sudoroso y con respiración errática. Lo miro con pavor— ¡Los titanes están atacando!

.

.

.

Los libros de historia de la academia se quedaban cortos con sus descripciones, los titanes eran la cosa más terrorífica e interesante que pudiese visto jamás. Habían regresado a la ciudad con la intención de ayudar pero toso su entrenamiento en la academia de la guardia podrían ayudarla contra eso, paralizada, observaba como los ciudadanos huían con pavor ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina ¿Cómo pudo haber vivido toda esa pobre gente? ¿Esto era lo que quería verdaderamente el Fal´cie de Paals?

 _No, claro que no…_

Su cuerpo se movió contra su voluntad y camino hasta estar al lado de Levi.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

Ignorado totalmente, la observo caminar hasta quedar al frente del titán colosal, sintió los nervios a mil por minuto, quiso acercarse y salvarla pero la mano de Erwin lo detuvo. Ambos miraron a la chica de pelo negro-azulado. Nuevamente esa extraña luz salía de ella, el titán reacciono y trato de tomarla pero la luz se había dividido en dos, la más oscura lo ataco y la más clara quedo al lado de la joven.

 _Ella es la protectora de las cadenas del destino…_

Esa voz en su cabeza había sonado tan clara pero a la vez tan distante.

— ¿Por qué… los otros no la atacan? —Mikasa estaba atónita, sabían que la chica era "especial" de algún modo— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Por otro lado, la Hyuuga solo podía mirar atónita a la criatura frente a ella; su parte exterior era metálica pero su parte interior parecía ser llamaradas de azul claro, los ojos eran dorados y felinos. Elevo sus ojos y observo como otra luz azul oscuro derrumbaba al titán colosal y después quedaba al lado de la otra criatura _Son… Eidolones_ Se dijo mentalmente, parecían un par de leones bastantes parecidos, ambos "animales" se colocaron a cada lado de ella pero miraban al lado contrario. Ella volteo y vio a todos las personas mirándola boquiabiertos, sobretodo Levi. El segundo comandante no podía despegar la vista de aquella escena tan fantasiosa, le recordaba a una de las tantas heroínas del libro que leía con tanto entusiasmo. Parecía una princesa con sus guardianes protegiéndola y por segunda vez en su vida —La primera había sido por Erwin— se sintió diminuto.

.

.

.

— _¿Mama, por qué tenemos que hacer esto?_

 _Pregunto un niño bastante parecido a él en su infancia._

— _Es un agradecimiento, hijo._

— _¿Por qué no vivimos en Bondhum, como el tío Erwin o la tía Hanabi?_

 _Pregunto una niña de largo cabello azulino, tenía varios mechones trenzados y cruzados entre sí._

— _Debemos de estar aquí, a papa le gusta aquí ¿A ustedes no? —La pregunta había tenido un tono algo triste_

— _¡Si nos gusta! Sobretodo jugar con Chains y Destiny—Dijo la niña—. Pero…_

 _El camino hasta llegar al lado de la mujer, la miro. Era Hinata pero un poco más madura, a pesar de estar sentada en el suelo, su cabello se esparcía por el piso haciendo hermosas hondas negro-azulado. Le regalo una sonrisa de lo más sincera y se levantó, aquel vestido lila le hacía lucir como lo que era._

 _Una princesa._

— _¡Papa!_

 _Exclamaron ambos niños al verle._

— _¿Queréis ir junto a su madre a visitar a los demás?_

 _El grito de emoción de ambos pequeños le hizo sacar una leve sonrisa, sintió los labios de su mujer en la mejilla._

— _Gracias, Levi…_

Despertó.

Miro al techo con los pensamientos en blanco ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¡No lo entendía en absoluto! Ni siquiera sabía por qué se encontraba en la habitación de la Hyuuga mientras esta dormía profundamente. Después de que los titanes se marcharan, ella había caído desmayada en el suelo. Estaba confundido ¿esos mocosos de verdad le habían llamado papa? Estuvo a punto de irse de la habitación cuando un brillo rosa llego a la habitación. Quedo paralizado al ver a la hermosa mujer de armadura y cabello rosa mirar con una sonrisa a Hinata, estiro su mano y pudo ver una clase de gema preciosa con forma de corazón azul y rodeado de llamas del mismo color, lo poso en el pecho de la chica y Hinata ni se movía.

— _Lo has hecho bien, hija mía —_ La voz de la mujer era tan madura pero dulce. Ella poso sus ojos azules en él _—. Veo que la cuidas._

— ¿Quién eres, mujer?

Dijo con voz exigente, la deidad sonrió.

— _Mi nombre es Lightning._

— ¿Qué eres?

— _Muchos me confunden con un Fal'cie—_ Levi puso los ojos en blanco _—. Pero no lo soy. Soy la creadora de Paals…—_ Entonces Levi junto las piezas del romper cabezas, ella era la figura que había visto en el Casco de Hinata _—. Levi, tengo una misión para ti y para ella._

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— _Eso no importa ahora. El Nido y Paals están en peligro—_ Ella se acercó a el _—. Tú puedes evitar ese peligro. Ella también._

— ¿acaso me convertirás en un Lu´cie?

— _¡Por todos los cielos, no!_

— ¿Entonces?

— _Quiero, no. Serán mis guerreros_ —Levi alzo una ceja—. _Como madre de Paals no tengo un cuerpo terrenal, por eso, los dioses escogemos a los mejores guerreros._

—Pero… Hinata dijo…

— _En el Nido tienen un concepto equivocado de los Fal´cie_ —La mujer de cabello rosa acaricio el cabello de Hinata y la misma sonrió entre sueños _—…Hinata creció con ese concepto, pero, en el fondo sabe que no todo es correcto._

— ¿Por eso la escogiste?

— _Así es_ —Lightning poso sus azules ojos en el—. _Tu y ella son similares… tendrán un futuro favorecedor._

Levi puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que la diosa sonreía.

—Entonces…

— _Correcto, no es del todo un sueño. Era una premonición que te di_ —El brillo rosa comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de la deidad, Levi no supo qué hacer cuando ella lo envolvió entre sus brazos—. _Levi, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Ahora y siempre fuiste el portador de las Alas de Diamante_.

Miles de imágenes aterradoras y conmovedoras pasaron frente a sus ojos, Hinata y el, luchado hombro con hombro, protegiendo las espaldas del otro.

Desde ahora en adelante, su vida no sería la misma.

.

.

.

Elliot y Hikari miraban asombrados las dos estatuas en se encontraban hermosamente adornadas en el centro de la plaza, se sintieron orgullos de sus padres —Más de lo normal— Como se nota que el que haya hecho esas estatuadas se había esmerado; cada detalle fue preciso y muy bien definido. Las pestañas, el vestido, la armadura, los Eidolones de cada uno.

Todo era perfecto.

A los pies de la estatua había una inscripción que les humedecieron las los ojos grises de ambos.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

 _Guardiana de las Cadenas del Destino_

 _Levi Rivaille_

 _Portador de las Alas de Diamante_

 _Ambos protectores y salvadores de Paals._

* * *

 **Primero que nada, le doy gracias al apoyo de las sexys chicas del grupo ItaHinaSasu en facebook por animarme en subir esta loca historia xD Y también agradezco a las chicas que siguen este fanfic o lo tienen en favoritos, no saben cuanto me animo eso 3**

 **Les dire por adelantado que no tengo internet hasta el siguiente mes :c asi que quizas tarde en subir el tercer capi que ya va por la mitad :D**

 **Gracias de corazon**

 **¡Jackie fuera!**


End file.
